


this is not a pretty story & these men do not know love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, depending on how you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>monsters do not sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a pretty story & these men do not know love

It starts in Purgatory, because in Purgatory nothing mattered. Get out alive. Find Cas. Get Cas out. Get out. Get out, get out, get out. Nothing else. So when the monster comes and says “I know a way,” there is little for Dean to question. How, why, name. The basics covered, they move on. There is no trust, but there does not need to be. It’s the best offer Dean will get.  
  
Dean wakes up one night in an endless string of monotonous nights with a hand down his pants. A hand that most certainly does not belong to him. “What the hell?” he grits out, attempting to scramble away. But vampires are stronger than humans, even hunters, and the other hand pressed to the center of his chest keeps him still. “Calm, brother,” says the creature, “You’re taking care of me, let me take care of you.”  
  
It doesn’t matter, because in Purgatory nothing matters. Get out alive, that is the most important thing. So the monster says stay, and Dean does. He was always best at following orders anyway. There is no fight. Purgatory has taken all the fighting he can muster.  
  
It continues as they travel. Dean wakes with hands roaming, skin touching skin, and instead of fighting it, he leans into it, swallows it, craves more. He does what grunts do best, and follows. It gives a strange relief and each day they get closer to their goal. What happens at night matters less.  
  
They leave Purgatory. Dean wakes alone, without roaming hands, without Cas. Guilt settles in his stomach like acid. He drives back to the man with the hands. Stays, wakes leaning into warm touches.  
  
It isn’t the best ending, but it’s his only choice that isn’t lonely. In the end, it is all about escape. Even monsters must have company, and monsters do not sleep.


End file.
